


After the Battle

by lyrana



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, no asked for it but i'm sure no one will argue, smut smut smut smut, so ummmm ayyyyy lmaaaooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: You and Avad escape the celebrations for some private time





	After the Battle

The battle against Hades had just ended, Aloy announcing her victory to everyone who could see. After the Sun King attended to his duties and spoke to his army and every important noble he needed to speak to, he turns his gaze to you. Pulling you away discreetly from the crowd, you both enter Sun King Avad’s chambers with urgency. 

The door slams behind you, and you looked at him. There is a desperation in his eyes, a desperation you were sure mirrored your own. No words pass between you. No words need to be said. Avad took you into his arms and kissed you. His lips are soft, and send sparks down your spine. You return the kiss eagerly and wrap your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

He is the first to pull away, to leave you with lips feeling numb. A sultry look directed at you was nearly enough to undo you. Avad gently takes you hand in his and leads you to his bed, falling backwards and pulling you down with him. On top of him, you take off his crown and put it aside while he reaches up and plants another wet kiss on your lips. You can feel Avad’s hands exploring lower, curious warm fingers sneaking underneath your clothing. 

Taking it as a sign, you sit up and undo the ties of your shirt and slip it off, tossing the garment off to the side. Avad sits up leaves a trail of kisses from your jawline to your collarbone as his hands explore your soft chest, each touch electrifying your sensitive skin. Meanwhile your deft fingers work away at his clothes, revealing the strong muscles underneath. 

“Enough teasing” whispers Avad giving you a sultry look. He gently pushes you down until you’re lying on your back and kisses you with fervor. You claw at his back, pressing him against you, desperately trying to meld into him. One of his hands trails down your chest, past your smooth stomach until it reaches your pants. A hand slips underneath your pants, and you gasp as he touches your most sensitive area. Avad kisses you again, smothering your moans. His fingers move deftly, knowing where to go to bring you the most pleasure. When Avad isn’t kissing you, his forehead touches yours, and he stares into your eyes. You peer deep into his eyes and see the lust deep within. 

“I want you,” you mutter, barely above a whisper. Avad responds by giving you a small smirk and pulling off the remainder of your clothes. You reach up and kiss him again as he takes hold of you by the waist and enters you. Bliss surges through you, moaning into Avad’s welcoming mouth. Your hips rise up to meet his every thrust, deepening your pleasure as you lose sense of yourself. You can barely stop yourself as your hands reach down grab his muscular  ass as encouragement. Avad breathes in deep, biting your lip then kissing your sweet spot on your neck.  You feel your fingers and toes slowly go numb and your vision goes spotty. A moan escapes your lips, and Avad follows soon after, groaning into the soft skin of your neck. 

The two of you lie there, still and breathing heavily. Avad looks at you, caressing your cheek. 

“Stay here tonight,” he whispers. You answer him with another kiss. 

 


End file.
